Failure's Not Flattering
by HarvardDropout
Summary: Finn Hudson was successful - he wasn't, however, very good at killing himself. Now stuck in a psych ward against his will to ensure his safety, will he manage to find the life he's been looking for all along, as well as the girl of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Failure's Not Flattering

**Summary:** Finn Hudson was successful - he had a beautiful wife, a gorgeous home, a wonderful job and an amazing salary. Still, he ceases to be happy and tries to end his life which doesn't exactly go as planned. When he's forced to stay in a psych ward in order to ensure his safety, he finds solace in one of the most unlikely places and forms friendships among those he otherwise would have never met if it weren't for his failed suicide attempt.

**Pairings:** Finn/Quinn, Rachel/Jesse, Finn/Rachel (main romance), Finn/Sam friendship, Finn/Kurt brothership.

**A/N:** Whoa, two new possible stories in one day? Look at me go! Anyway, please give me feedback if you're actually interested in having me go through with this story and continue it. I aim to please (;

* * *

><p>What was holding me back from jumping?<p>

What did I have left to live for?

I peered over the ledge from where I was perched, my back pressed up against grey building. My fingers were dug as far as they possibly could be into the cement between the bricks, helping me to keep steady. The last thing that I wanted was to end my life when I wasn't exactly ready to.

Cars flooded the street and people roamed the sidewalk below me, paying absolutely no mind to the man clad in a black suit who was clinging to the building as if he were Spiderman. The lack of attention made me upset. Was I invisible, or was I only noticed when people wanted something from me? These questioning thoughts encouraged me to just go ahead and jump already.

"Mr. Hudson, _please!_ Come back inside before you hurt yourself!" I turned my head to the left to see my secretary leaning out of my office window, a look of worry and fear etched into her features. "You don't want to do this!"

I closed my eyes tightly. "Don't tell me what I want! You don't know me-nobody does!"

"Oh my god, he's gonna jump!"

Now that I had clearly made myself noticed, people were beginning to gather around me on the ground. They watched me with expressions that could be compared to a deer caught in headlights, or when you're watching a horrible event unfold right in front of you but you just can't seem to look away.

"Sir, don't do it! I know things may be hard for you right now but you can make it through this! You have so much to live for!" Someone shouted from below me.

I scoffed. What did _they_ know? Absolutely nothing, that's what! They had no idea what I was going through, so what gave them the slightest thought that they could try and talk me out of what I was already set on doing? There was no turning back. I had made my decision, and my decision was final, both in my professional life as _well_ as my personal life.

I held my breath as I anticipated the jump. My palms were sweating from nervousness. It wasn't that I was afraid to die-no, not at all. I was afraid of _surviving_. The last thing I wanted was to witness the insane feeling of pain if I actually managed to live through such a fall. I started to second guess this form of suicide.

I pondered the idea of blowing my brains out. Surely I would die instantly as long as I made sure to shoot right through my brain, right? Or maybe the neck? I've heard stories of people who survived shotgun blasts to the face. With my luck, I'd be one of them.

I sighed. I could always overdose, but where would I find those kinds of pills? I didn't have any and my wife, _that cheating fucking bitch,_ certainly didn't have any either. I definitely didn't want to do any prison time either if I got caught for trying to buy prescription medications illegally. I refused to die at the hands of another man and not my own. It's possible to overdose on OTC stuff, isn't it?

I shook that thought out of my head as quickly as it entered it. Overdosing on over the counter medications was stupid. If I was going to die, I was going to go out with a bang. The last thing I needed was for my obituary to read;

_26 year old Finn Hudson, Lima's young and successful entrepreneur who ran Hudson & Montgomery Loan Offices, was found dead last night in his suburban home. Cause of death has been ruled suicide by Sudafed, an over-the-counter medication that he overdosed on because he was too big of a pansy to actually die in a cool and badass way. He is survived by his whore wife who will be taking everything of his and moving to California with her ex-boyfriend and lover._

Heat spread throughout my chest as the events from last night flashed through my mind. I really hadn't been expecting to find my wife of six years in bed with my best friend. I knew that Quinn and I had our ups and downs but I thought that we had grown out of the childish high school gimmicks. I didn't think Quinn and Puck would do this to me-not again.

"Mr. Hudson, please step away from the ledge! I repeat, please step away from the ledge!" Officer Burke's voice blared through the megaphone. I knew it was him because he would often patrol my neighborhood, coincidentally on the nights that Quinn would lock me out of the house for whatever reason she decided to come up with.

I slammed my head back against the wall. I just wanted everything to _stop_. This life I was living was a lie. It was nothing that I wanted, nothing that I had asked for. I never wanted to end up this way. Outsiders looking in would call me ungrateful and unworthy of the 'perfect' life I've been given, but you can only tell so much from first impressions.

I had a beautiful wife in a beautiful house in a beautiful town with a beautiful salary, and that's all that people saw because that's all they wanted to see. Nobody saw the subtle yet brooding resentment that grew between my wife and I each day. Nobody knew about her adulterous ways. Nobody asked how I felt or even assumed that I _might_ just suffer from depression. Nobody cared about what _I_ wanted to do-they figured that sitting behind a desk in an over-sized office with a great view of the town was what I had worked so hard to achieve all my life. Little did they know that it wasn't. None of this was what I wanted.

While it looked like I had it all on the outside, I really had nothing. I didn't have a loving relationship, I didn't have true friends, I didn't have a job I actually enjoyed and I didn't have a _home_. I just had a bunch of lies that were dressed up like dreams.

I gulped as I looked back down over the ledge. There were tons of people there now, all of them standing around the spot that they must have presumed would be my 'landing zone'. I gave an uneasy smile at that thought.

"Think about your family!"

"I don't _have_ any family, Tina!" I practically screamed at my secretary who was still leaning out of my large office window. "I have nobody! My own step-brother wont even talk to me and it's all my fault!"

"Your wife, Mr. Hudson! She'll be so heart broken if you do this!"

I ground my teeth. That was the final straw. Without so much as even thinking about it, I took that step over the ledge, allowing myself to plummet to what had to be my more-than-definite death. However, amidst what sounded to be hundreds of shrieks and screams, there was one sickening and strange sound that specifically caught my attention before I blacked out from the intense throbbing pain that was shooting throughout my whole body.

It sounded as if someone had snapped a branch in half, and I didn't like it one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

"His blood pressure seems to be fine, that's good... you're sure his file said nothing about any allergic reactions to the medications?"

My eyes fluttered open at the unrecognized voice. My sight was blurry, as if I had just woken up from a long nap. I had no idea who or what I was looking at. I blinked a few times.

"I'm sure."

It sounded as if my head was submerged underwater.

"Alright then. I guess we'll just have to wait until Mr. Hudson wakes u-oh, well hello there, Mr. Hudson! Have you been awake long?"

I blinked some more. Things began to come into focus although it was still a bit hazy. I could make out the fact that there were two men clad in white lab coats standing over me, one of them holding a clipboard. I went to rub my eyes but an intense pain shot through my arm. I winced.

"Please tell me I'm dead."

"Be careful there, you've got quite a nasty sprain in that arm. It's a miracle you didn't break it from the fall, actually." Dr. Clipboard said as he scribbled something down. I let out an irritated sigh. How did I manage to survive that damn fall? Was I seriously such a failure that I couldn't even manage to _kill_ myself? "It's going to be a little sore for a while. It's suggested you keep it in a sling."

My eyes roamed over the room as things became more and more clear. There was a second empty bed next to the one I was in with the curtains drawn back, a large window overlooking the town and a small black television hanging from the ceiling. I noticed the small table that was a few feet to my right behind the doctors. There was a tan tray with a few minor surgical tools laid out on it, among them being a scalpel. I sighed, knowing that I might as well just do it.

"I don't need a fucking sling, I need to fucking finish what I started." I spat as I attempted to swing my legs over so that I could get up, but my lower half didn't budge. I furrowed my brows and tried again.

Nothing.

"Mr. Hudson-"

"Why the fuck cant I move my god damn legs?" I asked angrily as I continued to attempt and move. "I can't... I can't even _feel_ them! What did you bastards do to me?"

"Mr. Hudson, I'm sorry but your spine took some serious damage from the fall," Mr. No-Clipboard said sullenly. "You're paralyzed from the waist down. I understand this might come as a shock to you but you should be glad that you haven't lost feeling and movement in your upper body as well!"

"_What!_" I roared, reaching out to try and grab the doctors by their throats, ignoring the sharp pain in my right arm. Due to my lack of ability to move, they were out of reach. "I should be _glad?_ I should be _dead!_"

"Sir,"

"I was supposed to fucking die, not survive! This isn't what I fucking wanted!"

"Mr. Hudson _please_,"

"Kill me." My chest was rising and falling heavily from the anger that was flowing throughout my body. I couldn't believe what was happening. "How much will it take for you to just kill me? Cut my throat, inject me with something, I don't care. I'll give you as much as you want. Cash. Just kill me."

"Our head-of-staff psychiatrist, Dr. Hartford, spoke with your wife earlier today and it was agreed that you would be placed in our on-campus psych ward." Mr. Clipboard ignored my pleas. "It hasn't been determined how long you will be staying there, but don't worry. You'll feel right at home."

I stared at the two men in disbelief. "It hasn't been determined how long-listen motherfucker, I'm twenty-six fucking years old, I think I can determine how long I'll be anywhere!"

"Look," Dr. No-Clipboard said, "we're just the messengers. If you have an issue, you're going to have to take it up with Dr. Hartford. We're just here to make sure your body is in working order."

"Yeah well how about you fix my fucking legs?"

Dr. No-Clipboard shook his head. "It doesn't work like that, Mr. Hudson. There's nothing we can do." He turned around to the counter that was behind him and fumbled about with something I couldn't see. "You'll speak with Dr. Hartford tomorrow since she had to leave early today. You can get everything sorted out then."

I crossed my arms over my chest and chewed at my lip. "You said Dr. Hartford and my wife spoke?"

"Yes."

"So, my wife was here?" I asked, trying not to sound as if I wanted to rip both of the doctors' intestines out through their noses. Dr. Clipboard nodded. "Is she still here?"

"This was hours ago. You've been in here for two days now."

Ouch. It took her two days to come and see me?

"Well, was she like... upset? You know, about me and stuff."

Dr. Clipboard furrowed his brows and gave me an unsure look. "To be completely honest, Mr. Hudson, she didn't seem all that worried. She came with another man, about your height but a darker skin tone. Perhaps he was a friend of yours?"

_Yeah, a friend of mine. What a good friend he was._

"Alright, this is going to hurt a bit but it's for your own good. You're going to feel a bit drowsy and you might even fall asleep but don't worry, this is just to ease the pain." Dr. No-Clipboard said as he turned back to me from the counter with a large needle in hand. My eyes widened in fear. I was never a fan of needles.

"What? N-no, I don't-I don't even feel any pain!" I stuttered, telling the truth. Save for the sprained arm and the dull ache throughout my upper body there really wasn't any need for pain meds, especially not in _that_ form. "Don't I have some sort of say so in this? I mean, I'm a legal adult!"

"Please sit still Mr. Hudson," Dr. No-Clipboard-or _Dr. Reinkopf_ since I could actually read his name tag as he leaned in towards me-said. I didn't know whether or not to actually listen to him or to ignore his directions and thrash about. Before I could even decide on the latter, the needle was stuck right into my upper arm. It stung like a bitch.

"Ouch! What the hell, man? Since when do pain meds sting?" I asked incredulously as he pulled the needle out and tossed it into a marked disposal can.

"It's protocol."

I went to ask what dr. Reinkopf meant by that last statement but everything started to get fuzzy. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

* * *

><p>I was brought back to reality by the feeling of my whole upper body swaying to the left. I scrunched my face up and wiped my eyes, this time with the arm that wasn't sprained. "What's going on?" I muttered sleepily as I peered at my moving surroundings. I was in a wheelchair being pushed down a dimly lit hallway.<p>

"Good to see you've come to!" A cheerful voice called out from above me. I looked up to see a man with bleach blonde hair smiling down at me. "Sorry if that last turn around the corner woke you up. It was a bit of a sharp turn, I know."

"Who are you and where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I'm Sam and I'm taking you to the psych ward."

"Hmm." I palmed the back of my neck, the dull pain in my upper body still relevant. I wasn't a medical expert or anything, but werent pain medications supposed to help get rid of the pain?

"They told you it was for the pain, didn't they." Sam said matter of factly. I looked back up at him.

"What are you talking about? It wasn't?"

Sam shook his head. "They put patients to sleep because they don't want them to try and freak out on them or figure out how to find their way from the psych ward so they can run off or something. In fact, I'm supposed to put you back out if you wake up, but I can trust you, right? You're not gonna run off?"

I scoffed. "Do I look like I plan on running anytime soon?"

Sam laughed. "You're funny."

"Thanks, I'll be here all week. Probably even longer. Who knows. It's _undetermined _how long I'll be here for, apparently."

Sam laughed even harder as we stopped next to a pair of double doors. He pressed a large square button on the wall, causing a buzzing sound to ring out and for the doors to open automatically. We continued through them. "Well let me assure you; you might not like the place at first, but it really grows on you. There's a lot of great people here and the staff is awesome, if I do say so myself."

I rolled my eyes having had enough of this guys ridiculous optimism. He needed to be knocked down a few pegs. Perhaps fail committing suicide or become paralyzed from the waist down. That'd wipe that stupid smile off his even more stupidly huge mouth.

"You must be Mr. Hudson," a man with brown hair and green eyes started with a small, warm smile as he approached Sam and I. "We've been expecting you."

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" I asked, sounding exhausted as I threw my head back. I saw Sam step back from the wheelchair. I sat back up straight and turned around to face him.

"Well I've gotta go, I'm late for this really cool convention at Darby's Comics. It was nice meeting you and I'll see you around here sometime, probably tomorrow actually. Jesse here is gonna show you around and get you settled in since he's gonna be your caretaker. Bye!" Sam said before heading back out through the large double doors. I frowned. I might not have been the biggest fan of his optimism but I'd of much rather of been stuck with him than with this guy in front of me who seemed like a total douchebag.

"So... caretaker?" I asked, turning back to face this Jesse guy. He nodded with a smile. "You're a dude."

"We're co-ed here but male staff takes care of the guys while female staff takes care of the women."

"Awesome, as if things weren't sucky enough, now I've got a male nurse to make my life awkward." I huffed. "Just making it known, I can bathe myself, got it? I don't need your grubby man-hands all over me."

Jesse scowled. "I understand you're bitter about your current situation, _Finn_, but there's no need to be rude."

I perked a brow at him. "I didn't say you could call me by my first name."

"I seem to be the one in the higher position here, with you being the patient and all."

"Well you're not exactly the nicest nurse on this side of the planet, are you?" Jesse ignored my rhetorical question and went to push my wheelchair but I stopped him. "My arms work just fine, I can push myself."

"Your right arm is in a sling. Stop being so defiant and lets go," he commanded as he pushed me. I sighed in defeat and threw myself back hard to make it known that I wasn't happy with what was going on. He didn't seemed phased and continued to push me past a row of rooms that had their doors closed and what seemed to be some sort of 'living room' area that sat directly in the middle of the vicinity, the front desk situated right behind it in order to watch over everything. Was there no privacy at all?

"Here's where you'll be staying," Jesse announced unamused as he pushed me through a doorway and into an empty room. It was barely furnished, only having a bed, desk and dresser. There was another door on the other side of the room for what I presumed to be the bathroom.

"Well this place sort of sucks," I mumbled as I looked around. "There's nothing _in_ here."

"That's for safety reasons."

"So there's not even a TV for safety reasons?" I asked sarcastically.

"One of the patients here tried to electrocute themselves with their television. Ever since then, Dr. Hartford made it a point to keep the televisions out of the rooms. There's one in the main lobby though, you'll be able to watch it during TV time."

I chuckled. "TV time? What is this, kindergarten?"

Jesse walked over to the dresser and began to open the drawers, expecting each one. "Mornings you're required to take any required medications, there's no sleeping in past 10am. Breakfast can be brought to your room but you're encouraged to join everyone in the dining hall. Afternoons you have a few hours of free social time and after that there's usually scheduled events that you can find on the large whiteboard right outside of your room." He ignored my question. "Are you going to have any family members or friends bring you some clothes or any of your stuff?"

I thought his question over in my head. There was no way I was going to wear hospital clothing while I was here, especially not those weird gown-things. Who did I have to call though?

I could try Kurt, but there was no way he would answer my call. He practically hated my guts after everything I've done to him and my family. There was always Quinn, but I really didn't want to speak to her or even see her. I didn't have anybody else I could call though.

"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll call them." I groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing I'd have to call Quinn. Maybe it'd be for the best, anyway. It'd give me a chance to give her a piece of my mind and call our marriage quits.

"There's a phone in the lobby if you need to make a call. Feel free to use it anytime before midnight." He turned on his heel and began toward the door, leaving me confused.

"Hey, wait!" I called out to him. "Is that it? Aren't you gonna show me around the place like Sam said you would?"

"Believe it or not, you're not the only person in this place. I've got a few other things to tend to, then I'll be back to give you the _grand tour_." he answered venomously as he continued his way out of the room.

I hit myself in the head repeatedly until I could feel an eternal throbbing pain begin. How could this happen to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have passed since I was admitted to this place. Two horrible, miserable, torturous days.

I sighed as I fumbled with my hands, growing more and more bored by the second. There was absolutely nothing to do in this place - or, at least, nothing to do in this room. I'd been sitting in my bed for the past three hours since I woke up to the frightening sound of someone pounding on the wall behind me and screaming for help. I practically jumped when it had happened.

Now I was sitting here alone in my dark room with nothing to do and nobody to talk to. Not one person had come to check up on me; and I'm not talking about family or friends. I'm talking about nurses. I remember Sam saying something about how Jesse was my caretaker... I bet Jesse was doing this all on purpose to make me suffer.

Bastard. The least he could do is turn on the fucking lights in this room. I'm not exactly afraid of the dark, but come on. I can't see a thing! The only light in the room was coming from the window which just happened to be closed, only allowing a sliver of sunshine to pass through.

"This has got to be my own personal hell or something," I grumbled lowly as my eyes searched the room. "There's gotta be something in here that I can finish the job with."

I scanned my sight over everything in the room, barely able to make anything out. The television stand that stood empty against the wall in front of me wouldn't do anything. Neither would that lamp that was oh-so-helpfully placed in the corner at the far end of the room. I pondered the idea of hanging myself by the extension cord that ran from the lamp to underneath my bed, but I eventually realized that it'd be pretty hard to manage hanging myself when I can't stand up to tie the cord around something on the ceiling... not that there was anything I could tie it to, anyways.

When I came to terms that there was no way out other than by my own hands, I did what was possibly the dumbest thing I've ever done before.

I held my breath...

...which lasted about thirty seconds before I was gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Fuck!"

"Is everything okay in here?"

I looked up at the shadowy figure that stood in the doorway. I couldn't see details or features, but I was certain that it was a female... besides, it was pretty obvious that it wasn't a guy from their voice.

"Fucking fantastic. Let me tell you," I scoffed.

The shadowy figure lingered in the doorway for a few more seconds before they began to turn and walk away. My eyes fell on the electrical outlet next to my bed. My eyes widened as I remembered Jesse saying something about how someone had electrocuted themselves.

"Hey, are you still there?" I called out frantically, hoping that the person wasn't too far and that they could hear me. "I need something! Can you help me?"

To my luck, the woman was back in the doorway within a moment or two. "How can I help you?"

"I'm really thirsty," I lied. "I haven't had anything to drink all day. Do you think you can get me a glass of water? A big glass, because uh... you know. I'm thirsty."

I heard a small chuckle come from the shadowy figure. It made my spine tingle a bit. Weird. "Sure, just give me a second and I'll be right back with your water."

Just like that, she was gone again. I let out a long and content breath of air, knowing that soon enough this would all be over. I was almost actually excited about my forthcoming death.

_This time, I'll make sure I actually die._

"Hey, visitor." a voice rang out through the room. Before the lights were flicked on, I knew it was Jesse by his obnoxious voice. I wanted so badly to yell and question him for not doing his job and checking up on me, but I was preoccupied with the idea that I had a visitor.

A smile tugged at my lips.

_Someone cares about me._

Jesse stepped away from the door and disappeared, allowing another person to make their way into the room. My somewhat hopeful expression instantly fell when I realized that my visitor was Tina, my secretary.

"Mr. Hudson, I'm so glad to see you're alright!" Tina exclaimed as she made her way over to my bed, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner. I've been trying to take care of the paperwork that you left behind."

I grimaced. "Alright? My legs don't fucking work!"

"At least you're alive, sir."

_Fuck you, I'd rather be dead._

"Whatever."

Tina sat down in the chair next to my bed and reached for her brown messenger bag, pulling out a thin stack of documents. After that she dropped the few plastic bags that seemed to be full of linens next to the night stand. "I stopped by your house on the way here, I figured you'd want some clothes of your own."

I forced a smile, attempting to be nice. I was grateful, but I just wasn't feeling the greatest right now. "Thanks, I appreciate it. These hospital clothes are itchy and it freaks me out to know that other people have worn them. Gross."

She laughed. "How are things with Mrs. Hu-"

"What are those?" I interrupted, not wanting to discuss my evil wife who hadn't visited or even called once. Tina's attention was drawn to the papers which she had divided into two even smaller stacks. She pushed one of them toward me, along with two stampers; one red and one green. I was incredibly familiar with them, but at the time I didn't realize what they were for.

"These were on your desk the day you, you know..." she trailed off nervously. I continued to keep my gaze on her, causing her to squirm uncomfortably in her seat for a moment. "You didn't sign off on them, so I figured I'd bring them to you here."

I took the stack that she offered along with the stampers and examined them. I began to grind my teeth as I felt my blood boil while my eyes scanned over the documents. "Seriously?"

"Mr. Hudson, have you even read over the file before? It's very serious; they could really use the loan, especially-"

"You know, I figured that the whole jumping out the window thing was a pretty clear 'I quit' statement," I fumed as I uncapped the red-topped stamper furiously. "I'm in a fucking nut house and you have the audacity to bring me _loan papers!_"

"Sir-"

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "Has it ever occurred to you that I _might _be a human being with feelings? Just because I look and act like a heartless drone doesn't mean I am one!"

There was a tension-filled pause of silence as Tina looked at me with a shocked expression. She reached out to grab the papers I held, softly saying that I was right, and that I wasn't in the right state of mind to be signing off on such important documents, but I snatched the papers out of her reach.

"Mr. Hudson,"

"Finn!"

"Fine, _Finn_," Tina corrected. "Give me those papers. You can take care of them when you're all better and back at the office."

I gave a sadistic laugh as I pounded the red-topped stamper down onto the document, leaving a large REJECTED right on the bottom line. It felt good. "I've been signing loan papers for what feels like the past hundred years, giving people money that most of them don't even need, so you know what? This is my formal 'I quit' statement. Right here," I concluded as I slammed the stamper down on the paper once more. Then again. And again. And again.

I was on a roll until Tina tore the papers from my grip. "What has gotten into you!"

"Are those more loan papers for me to reject during my last hour as Finn Hudson, Loan Officer?" I smirked demonically as I focused on the second small stack of papers in Tina's lap. She stood up and gave me an incredulous look, tossing the papers at my chest.

"These are the divorce papers that your wife asked me to bring over for you to sign," she seethed. My smirk wiped from my face almost immediately. "No wonder she wants to leave you. You're an asshole."

And with that, she stormed out of the room, leaving me with the stapled documents in my hand that already had Quinn's name signed.

I dropped the papers onto the bedside table and flipped them over, not wanting to even read through them and see what she wanted to take from me along with the last of my dignity.

_Where the fuck is that water I asked for? I just want to get this over with._ I thought as I buried my face into my palms. Tina was right; I was an asshole, but it was only because Quinn made me this way.

"Sorry it took me so long. Sam was in the midst of washing the dishes and I had to wait for him to finish cleaning one of the glasses for you, but here's your water." I heard the clink of glass hitting the side table next to me. I looked up to see a glass of ice water sitting next to the upside-down documents, but that wasn't what had made my heart begin to beat in my throat. It was the gorgeous woman with long brown hair and a bubbly demeanor that did.

It was as if all of my anger had taken a backseat. "Thank you. I-I really appreciate it."

"No problem," She beamed me a smile. The name tag that was clipped into her powder blue sweater read RACHEL across it. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I scratched the back of my neck, suddenly feeling a little nervous. I gave a nervous laugh and said, "If you could fix my legs, that'd be pretty cool."

Her smile fell a bit. "Your legs? What's wrong with them?"

"I'm sort of paralyzed. Just from the waist down, but still." I sighed. "It's recent, like, a few days go. I'm really not used to this at all. I've practically been stuck in this bed ever since I've gotten here and I have nobody to talk to."

Rachel leaned down a bit and placed her hand on my knee, as if she were attempting to comfort me. Too bad I couldn't feel anything. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I can do... nobodies come to visit you, really?"

I shook my head, deciding not to even mention my ex-assistant, Tina.

"Really, nobody."

She chewed at her lip for a moment before standing back up and looking at the clock that hung on the wall. She turned back to me. "Well hey, I promised a patient that I'd take them out to do some shopping, but later on when I get back I'd love to spend some time with you. Nobody should be all alone here, especially not for days like you have."

I couldn't help the lopsided grin that began to form on my lips. I didn't know why, but Rachel made me feel comfortable and at ease. "That'd be awesome. You can come in anytime, I mean... it's not like I'm going anywhere," I knocked my knuckles against my leg.

"You're just a joker, aren't you?"

"Finn," I said. "My names Finn. And I try to be."

"Well I'm Rachel. It's nice to meet you, Finn."

"Trust me, it's _awesome_ to meet _you_."

She giggled, making my heart skip a beat. She was adorable. "Well, I should get going. If you need anything I'm sure Sam is around here somewhere, and I'll let Jesse know on my way out to keep an eye on you."

"Why aren't you dressed like the other nurses?" I asked, completely unaware of the words that were coming up like random word vomit. There was nothing else that I needed, other than for her to just keep talking so it'd give me time to bask in her beauty for a little bit longer. "That Jesse guy, he wears scrubs... but now that I think about it, Sam guy wasn't either, kind of like you."

"Well Jesse's a nurse. I'm not, and neither is Sam."

"Then what are you two doing here?"

"Sam's a volunteer, which is why he's not around as often as the rest of the staff. He actually used to be _in_ here before becoming a volunteer, but I can't tell you why because of confidentiality reasons."

I furrowed my brows as I tried to imagine Sam in my position, locked up in a psych ward against his will. Surely she must have mistaken Sam with someone else? Sam seemed to happy to have been in this place. "What about you? You're a volunteer, too?"

"No, I work here. I'm not a nurse though, I just take care of the basic operations around the place. Sometimes it's front desk, others it's assisting our residents with off-campus needs such as shopping. Business casual is all that's required for myself." She paused and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Finn wished he could have done it himself. "I couldn't imagine being a nurse anyways; I'm horribly afraid of blood!"

"Well I'm sure you'd make a better nurse than Jesse. That guys a total jerk," I grumbled. "If I could move my legs, I'd kick his ass!"

She rolled her eyes and gave me an understanding nod. "Trust me, I know. Jesse can be frustrating but he's... he's a good guy."

I scoffed. "Yeah right."

"No, he really is nice!" she defended him with a nervous laugh, as if she was doubting her own words. "After you get past his cockiness, he's a really sweet guy... otherwise I would certainly not be dating him."

That hit me like a slap in the face, and the warm feeling that had spread throughout my body turned cold. Just when I thought things might get a bit bearable.

"Oh." I didn't even want to elaborate on the subject.

"Hey buddy, long time no see!" Sam's cheerful voice echoed throughout the small room as he walked in, a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. He had his sleeves rolled up and his arms seemed damn, which I presumed was from doing the dishes. There were a few comic books in his hand. "Oh, hey Rach. Everything all good?"

"Every thing is just fine. I was on my way out with a patient, actually." Rachel assured him as she headed for the door. "Hey Sam, keep an eye on Finn here for me, alright? I'll be back later. Bye, guys!" She waved before heading out.

Sam turned and continued his journey over to the side of my bed. "Sorry I haven't seen you in a couple days. I try to be here about three times a week, so the days I'm here are kind of sporadic." he explained. "So you've met Rachel, eh? Isn't she sweet?"

"Yeah. Too bad she's dating that douchebag," I thought out loud. My eyes grew wide when I realized that I had spoken my thoughts. Sam laughed.

"I'll admit, I've never been a huge fan of Jesse, either. I can't imagine they'll last for long though. Lately they've been arguing a lot, at least when I'm here with them anyways. Who knows, you might get a chance." Sam winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, she totally wants a vegetable."

"Only half vegetable. Not that bad," Sam reasoned. "Besides, girls are total suckers for helpless, vulnerable guys."

"Great, now I'm a charity case?" I joked.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"What've you got there?" I asked, nodding to his handful of comics.

"Oh, these are few of my favorite comics," he said. "I've read them tons of times and I figured you'd might like giving them a read. It'll give you something to do while you're here, you know? There's not much to do in these rooms." He held them out and placed them on the bed, leaving a few watermarks shaped like fingerprints in the covers. When he pulled his hand back, I noticed what looked like some sort of healed burn wound that began at the top of his hand and went up, getting larger, only to disappear beneath his sleeve that was rolled up.

Curiosity got the best of me. "Whoa, what happened there?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothing, just an accident."

I wasn't pleased with his answer but didn't press further. "Well thanks man, for the comics. That was really nice of you. I'm bored out of my skull sitting here all day."

"Please, it's no problem. Enjoy those! And hey, did you talk to the doctor yet? She give you a timeframe you'll be outta here by?"

I shook my head. "No, she rescheduled the other day. I don't have an appointment until tomorrow now. I'm hoping it goes well. I start phsyical therapy tomorrow too, but I think that's a joke. My legs aren't _broken_, I'm friggin paralyzed."

"Who knows, miracles happen... Hey, I'm gonna try to come back tomorrow, maybe I can bring you a few more comics or something!" Sam exclaimed as he began to head for the door. On the way out his eyes caught sight of the flipped over documents and the glass of water that was next to my bed on the nightstand. He picked up the glass of water and moved it to the other side of the table, away from the outlet and out of my reach, before continuing on his way.

Something told me that he was the reason that I was going to miss an all new episode of The Office tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! So I just wanted to let you know that I've finished the storyboard for this story, and it's looking to be about 10 chapters all together! Now that everything is in place I wont have you all waiting so long for updates ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I flipped through the pages of one of the comic books that Sam had brought me earlier; he kept to his word and was at my bedside bright and early this morning with a few handfuls of comics to keep me busy. Unfortunately he couldn't stick around to talk or tell me a bit about the background info on some of the comics since he had to go and help whip up breakfast, but I was just glad to have something to do until Rachel came by.<p>

I smiled absentmindedly as I read over the page.

_Rachel._

It was about 2:00pm—I hoped that she didn't forget about me, but I doubt that she would do that. She seemed genuinely interested in me yesterday so I should stop worrying so much... and I should probably stop looking over at the clock every five minutes because my neck was starting to hurt.

_I can't believe she's dating that douchebag, Jesse! He seems like such a tool. I doubt he even treats her right. Ugh. I know if I ever had a chance with Rachel, I'd make sure to shower her with constant love and affection at all times. Jesse's probably to busy brushing his stupid hair and kissing his reflecting in the mirror._

I definitely wasn't too happy with him, and why should I be? Not only did he have Rachel, but he also kept forgetting—more like ignoring—me, leaving me to be a burden for the other nurses around the place.

If I could walk, I'd kick his ass.

"Hi there," Rachel gave a small knock on the already-open door and smiled. She had a thin glass vase that held a bouquet of bright blue flowers in her hands. My eyes widened in anticipation and I grinned. She had brought me flowers? "I thought I'd bring these to you. Someone dropped these off at the front desk earlier today but I guess Jesse didn't noticed them."

I frowned, all hope for them being from Rachel lost. "Someone dropped them off?" She handed the vase to me which had a small tag on it. I picked it up, the words _FROM KURT_ standing out in bold lettering. A gloomy feeling washed over me. "These are from my brother."

"You don't seem happy about it," she pointed out curiously. "Is something wrong?"

I placed the vase on my bedside table. "No, not really... I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's stupid," I admitted. "It's my fault."

Rachel pulled a chair up to my bed and sat down, watching me intently. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. It's just, we sort of... grew apart." I sighed, keeping my eyes on the blanket that covered me from the waist down. I knew Rachel was waiting to hear the rest of the story so I didn't keep her waiting. "Things happened and we just stopped talking. Like, okay we didn't just stop talking randomly—I started ignoring him. Saying it out loud, it sounds really mean and stuff but like, I _had_ to stop talking to him. It's tough to explain." I said, leaving out the main reason why we stopped talking. I didn't feel like bringing my evil wife into the equation, not right now.

"Do you miss him?"

I nodded. "Tons. I miss him and the rest of my family... I sort of have been ignoring all of them, but I miss my brother Kurt the most, definitely. I wish I could just make everything better between us."

Rachel furrowed her brows in thought as she looked between me and the vase of flowers. "Well why don't you?"

Now it was my turn to wear a look of confusion. "What?"

"Why don't you make everything better between the two of you?"

"After everything I've done, he probably doesn't wanna talk to me."

"He's sent you flowers; that obviously means he's worried and that he cares about you." she explained. "Meet him halfway."

I thought her words over for a moment. "What if he _ignores _me like I did to him?"

"You're never going to know until you try, and you really should do so. There's really only a small handful of people in life who've truly always got your back, and usually that's family first and foremost." Rachel rested her hand on my leg like she had done yesterday and gave me a warm smile. I wished so much to just be able to feel her. What if something were to happen to your brother today? Trust me, you're going to wish you'd of made things right between you two, or that you guys would have spent more time together."

"I guess you're right." I mumbled, knowing deep down that she was more than right. "Do you have a brother too or something?"

She shook her head. "No, just my parents, but I do know what it's like to lose someone. It's hard, especially when you knew you could have done a lot of things differently."

"I'm sorry... was it a family member?"

"One of my fathers."

_Huh?_

"What?" I asked before I could even stop myself. "You just said you had your parents... and _one _of your fathers? You have more than one?"

"I have two fathers. It might come off as strange, yes, but I'm very proud to have them because it makes me different. I call one Dad and the other Daddy so I don't mix them up."

I was still slightly confused but I decided to leave it at that for now. "That's definitely different, but maybe you can tell me more about how that uh, worked out for you some time?" I asked. She nodded understandingly. "So you lost one of your dads?"

"Not exactly... Dad is fine, but Daddy's been in the hospital on life support for the past year after he and Dad were in a serious car accident coming home from Christmas vacation, putting him in a coma due to major brain injuries. He can't even breath on his own while he's in the coma."

"So there's a chance he'll wake up and be fine, right?"

Rachel frowned as her eyes seemed to gloss over. "I don't know... the thing is, it's a lot of money to keep him on life support every year—about $110,000—and me and my family just don't have that kind of money. If he doesn't wake up within the next couple of months, they're going to... they're going to pull the plug." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I've been waiting to hear back about a loan so that I could keep him on life support for another year or two. I really hope I can get it. It'd buy so much time!"

"I'm sure that everything will turn out fine. Besides, why wouldn't you get that loan approved? Only a heartless jerk would refuse to help out such a serious case!" I tried to reassure her, allowing my hand to grab her own. I hated to see her so upset. It made my own heart ache.

Rachel gave me a weak smile and a modest nod. "I hope it does. There's nothing I want more than to have my Daddy back." She looked up towards the window, her weak smile becoming stronger. "It's a nice day outside and I'm sure you've had enough of being stuck in here for the past few days; would you like to go for a walk?"

I laughed. "I think you're forgetting something."

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes jokingly. "I can push you in your wheelchair, or you can push yourself if you're one of those _I-Can-Do-It-Myself _ kind of guys. What do you say?"

"Trust me, I'd love to go for a _walk_ with you but uh, I've kind of got an appointment with Dr. Hartford in like, ten minutes." I sighed.

"That's alright then. We can go for a walk another time then, when neither of us are in a hurry or tried for time." she offered cheerfully. I nodded.

"That sounds perfect."

"Well then, I'll leave you to freshen up before you see the doctor," Rachel mocked as she stood up, tearing her hand from my own. I cringed at the lost warmth. She headed towards the door. "I've got a few patients to check up on anyways."

"Freshen up? What, am I going on a date?" I joked. "I'm in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Not exactly date clothes."

"What does a date have to do with anything? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for you to shave that poor excuse of a beginning beard you've got. You're not exactly too short to reach the bathroom sink in that chair, you know." She smirked.

I ran my fingers along my stubbly jaw and laughed. "Maybe I want to grow a full beard and become a lumberjack!"

"As lovely of a career choice as that sounds, If I may say..."

"Please, say whatever you want."

"You look much better clean—or at least somewhat clean—shaven," Her smirk was as persistent as ever. "Not that you aren't absolutely handsome with the whole rugged look going on, of course."

One of my brows perked up. "Are you flirting with me?"

She laughed, sounding light and airy. "That'd be unprofessional of me, wouldn't it?"

That was the last thing she said before flashing me her pearly whites and leaving the room. I couldn't help but feel this warm tingly feeling throughout my body. Well, throughout the parts of my body that I could feel, anyways.

If I didn't know any better, I'd of said she was flirting with me.

* * *

><p>"Well I can't prescribe you any medications yet since this is our first visit and I haven't had enough time to really determine what would be best for you," Dr. Hartford said as she stood up from her desk. "But hopefully by our next visit tomorrow, I'll have something for you."<p>

"Awesome," I tried to seem slightly interested. The truth is, I didn't need _any_ medications. I was fine! I just needed to get the hell out of this place. Maybe if I just played along though, I'd get out sooner. "Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Dr. Hartford pulled the door to her office open for me, allowing me to wheel myself out. I gave her a gracious nod and made my way into the commons area of the ward, heading for the phone. The appointment with Dr. Hartford had been so boring and pointless that it was actually energy draining, and all I wanted to do was take Rachel's advice and give Kurt a call.

As I went to grab the phone, however, Jesse stepped in front of me, blocking me from it. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at me, his eyes seemingly trying to burn holes into my own. I furrowed my brows.

"Dude, I've been needing your help for like, the past two days. Where the hell have you been?"

"_Dude_, what was up with Rachel being in your room earlier?" Jesse ignored my question.

"What does it matter to you?"

"She's my girlfriend, that's what."

I shrugged. "So?"

Jesse's fists found the collar of my shirt, pulling me up and towards him. I definitely wasn't expecting that. "Listen Hudson, I don't like you, and I don't trust you. You stay away from her." he seethed before dropping me back into my chair. "A cripple like yourself has got nothing to do with her anyways. So back off."

"Excuse the fuck out of you, but I can talk to whoever I want to!"

Jesse watched me through narrow eyelids. "You heard me, Hudson. Back. Off." he warned before leaving. I rolled my eyes and smoothed my shirt out as I went to grab the phone. Who did he think he was? I wasn't going to let that douchebag phase me.

I dialed Kurt's number and waited for his to pick up. I was slightly anxious, but Rachel had a good point. I really should try and make amends with him.

"Hi, you've reached Kurt. Sorry I can't answer the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you whenever I can!" Kurt's automated answering machine chimed. I breathed out the air that I didn't even realize I was holding. Part of me was grateful he didn't answer, but another part of me was slightly upset at the fact I wouldn't get to talk to him in person.

"Hi Kurt, it's uh... it's Finn," I mumbled nervously into the phone. "I got the flowers you sent me today. I really—I really liked them. Thanks." I pulled at my collar, suddenly feeling as if my clothes were a little too tight. "I know I haven't been the best brother in the world these past years but I'd really like to talk to you. Maybe make things right, you know? So uh, I'd say you could call me back here but I don't know if I can accept calls, but you can come and visit me. I'd really like it." I took in a deep breath. "Bye, Kurt. And thanks again."


End file.
